1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive value generating apparatus, an adaptive procedure control program, and an adaptive value generating program for generating an adaptive value indicative of the state of an object under a predetermined control condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the time of controlling an object by performing a required operation so as to be adapted to a purpose under a predetermined control condition, the relation between the condition and a control amount is sometimes determined by using a model, which is prepared as the model of the object to be controlled. The model is given as a function which outputs a control amount when a control condition is inputted and includes at least one parameter. To determine the parameter so as to make the model close to the actual object is called adaptation. To determine the control amount so as to meet the purpose of the control is called optimization.
For example, in order to control an engine as an internal combustion mounted on a vehicle, it is necessary to know the behavior of the engine under predetermined operating conditions. Consequently, a controller for controlling combustion of a fuel in the engine pre-stores a map indicative of the state of the engine under each of various operating conditions, and generally determines a control amount with reference to the map (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2000-321174 and 63-170563). Therefore, an optimized adaptive value is stored in the map.
To obtain the optimized adaptive value, the following processes are needed, that is, first, selecting a model to be a base; second, executing the measurement with an actual apparatus; third, calculating the parameters of the model on the basis of the actual measurement values; and fourth, calculating an optimized adaptive value by using the model.
However, though a general calculation program is used in a part of the processes, a system in which the whole processes are automated is not known. In the case of using a general calculation program, the operator has to input data in a form which can be interpreted by the calculation program. Consequently, there is an inconvenience such that the process is interrupted many times and it takes long time to obtain an optimized adaptive value.
Further, in a process requiring determination of the operator such as selection of a model to be a base, there is a problem such that plural processes for data entry are needed.